2d Systems Operations Squadron
|type= Squadron |role= Weather Systems Operations |size= |command_structure= Air Combat Command |garrison=Offutt Air Force Base |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |disbanded= }} The 2d Systems Operations Squadron, stationed at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, delivers global environmental intelligence products and services for the defense of the United States of America and its global interests through the 24 x 7 operation, sustainment and maintenance of Air Force Weather's strategic center computer complex, production network, and applications. Mission The squadron's mission is to deliver global environmental intelligence products and services for the defense of the United States of America and its global interests by operating, sustaining and maintaining the Air Force’s strategic weather center computer complex. This includes its production network, and computer applications. The squadron operates the AF’s largest special purpose computer processing node, generating thousands of environmental products and services to weather forecasters and operational end users. It maintains the Department of Defense tactical weather location identifier program which transmits weather information at deployed austere operating locations across the globe. It oversees over 200 software projects annually and maintains more than 120 software baselines and applies system patches annually to mitigate security vulnerabilities. Organization The 2d Systems Operations Squadron consists of more than 100 active duty, civilian and contract personnel at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, under the 2nd Weather Group. This team sustains a $288M computing complex and communications infrastructure and perform their functions around the clock to provide strategic and operational level specialized airpower. The 2d Systems Operations Squadron is divided into three flights: Operations, Software Sustainment and Change Management. History The 2d Systems Operations Squadron was activated in March 2007 when the Air Force Weather Agency restructured itself. It is a subordinate to the 2nd Weather Group and transmits weather forecasts and products to decision makers and warfighters via high-speed computers and satellite communications. The 2d is also at the forefront of the Air Force's transformation towards network-centric combat operations, enabling faster reachback support for our ops-savvy battlefield weather warriors and their supported decision makers. In addition, the squadron provides full-time technical systems assistance to joint weather operators worldwide and manages the net-centric environmental data used to sustain air, space and ground operations executed by unified and combatant commands around the world. Lineage * Constituted as the 2d Systems Operations Squadron on 17 January 2007 * Activated on 28 March 2007 Assignments * Air Force Weather Agency (later 557th Weather Wing), 28 March 2007 * 2d Weather Group, unknown – present Stations * Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, 28 March 2007 – present Commanders * Lt Col C. Cantrell (28 Mar 2007 - 3 Aug 2009) * Lt Col J. Shull (3 Aug 2009 – 22 Jul 2011) * Lt Col M. Gauthier (22 Jul 2011 – 23 Jun 2014) * Lt Col J. Blackerby (23 Jun 2014–present) Awards * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, 19 September 2007 – 31 December 2008 * 2007 Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award nominee from AFWAThe Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award recognizes a communications and information organization each year for excellent support to the Air Force mission. * 2008 Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award nominee from AFWA * 2012 Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award nominee from AFWA References ; Notes ; Citations External links * AFWA Website * AFWA Factsheet * * Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Systems Operations 002